To Cope With
by Chibihisagi
Summary: Why do they hate me' Naruto 'I'll kill you Aniki. This i swear.' Sasuke 'Why can't i fly freely like a bird' Neji This is a story of the hardships the Narutos ppl have to endure. Rated for launguage. R&R please. Flames are mean, but go ahead.


Hello! It's me, Kei Hao Asakura. If you don't remember me, I don't care. I'm just a

girl who likes to read and write fan fics. This is my... fourth or fifth one. FFNET erased two of

mine which made me sad. But this story isn't about me.

It's about Naruto and other little ppl! It's about their hardships as children and

how they coped with it. Don't hate me if some of it's wrong. I was just reading

chappie 229 and I had inspiration. The chappies lately have been soooo

sad. I've cried a lot. Even at school! I'm a dork. I wanna tell all the ppl who like

to flame authors... please don't be so harsh on me. I've had some really mean

flamers and... it left scars. tears Anyway, I better start.

Disclaimer:

Sasuke: Kei Hao Asakura does not own Naruto.

Kei: snif-a-snif Sasuke-kuuunn! WHY? I don't know why you want to join

that pervert Orochimaru. Naruto-kun, stop him!

* * *

'Why do they hate me? What have I done to them? I hate them... I HATE

THEM!'

A young Uzumaki Naruto sat on a bench in the park near his home. It was late

so no one was around to bother him. He never had anyone to play with. Every

time he tried to talk to a child, their parents would snatch their kid away and

storm off. Naruto rubbed the newly found tears from his eyes and looked up at the

sky. The black sly had little dots that sparkled brightly and the moon hung in

the sky like a pendent. Sighing, he stood up, wincing a bit from the scrapes and

scratches on his knees and started walking through the empty park. He knew

that he was different, but didn't know why exactly. Many of the villagers hurt

him. Mostly it was physical abuse, but now they're starting mess with his head.

He couldn't take it. He hated them so much. He wanted to leave this world.

But... something deep inside him told him not to take his life. He heard this

cold, harsh voice speaking to him, saying horrible things that would happen if he

did try. How someone would come and try to torture him before killing slowly and

painfully. So young Naruto didn't do anything. Only let these cruel people kill

him slowly inside.

Naruto slowly walked to his ninja class, passing by the adults who usually hit

him . Today they would only glare at him. Only because they didn't want their

children to think that they were bad people. He had his flimsy lunch clutched in

his small hands. It was a normal baloney sandwich, a cup full of juice and a small

bite size candy bar. ( I don't know hardly anything about Japanese food, so

yeah) He was almost to his school, but ran into someone! Falling backwards, he

landed hard on his butt while the person he bumped into turned around.

The man was tall with short black hair that fell just above his shoulders, onyx

eyes that seemed to tell his emotions and a look of disgust on his face. Naruto,

being only a little five year old, was scared, but not scared enough to wet his

pants or anything.

"Otoo-san! Let's go!" called a little boy, running over to Naruto and the man.

The boy had dark blue hair that could have been mistaken

for black if it didn't have sheen when the sun hit it, onyx eyes like the tall man,

wearing a black shirt with a wide collar and normal knee length shorts. The man

glared at Naruto once more than took the hand off the small boy. On the back of

their shirts, they had the Uchiha Fan. They were said to be the strongest clan in

all of Konoha. Their ability to use the Sharigan was the thing that made them

well them. But Naruto... no Uzumaki clan. No parents to nag on you. No big

brother to look up to. No sister to bug. No one. Naruto closed his eyes, clenched

his fist until his knuckles were white then snatched his things up. He stormed

towards the academy and went into his class, no one saying a word as he took

his seat. Looking out the window, he then decided that he was going to make

every one respect him. That he would become Hokage!

* * *

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" Iruka yelled, as a young seven year old Naruto ran

away from his teacher, Iruka-sensei.

Naruto had caused more trouble at the academy, just to make everyone there

notice him, but they always called him stupid and walked off. They saw him

but soon ignored him. He wanted everyone to see him, Uzumaki Naruto. But

no one would see him. Except... for Iruka.

"Naruto! Why do you always have to stay after?" Iruka asked, grading some

papers on how to throw the shuriken right.

Naruto looked up at his teacher and made a little pouty face.

He usually liked staying with his teacher, but today...

"Cause if I'm quiet, then you'll give me some ramen?" he asked, his little foxy

grin on his face while his eyes were slanted.

Iruka frowned, but couldn't help to smile at Naruto's face.

"Well... if you help me grade these papers I might get you some," he said, taking

half of the papers and handing them to Naruto.

Naruto nodded eagerly then started looking over them.

After a few moments, he stood up and walked up to his teacher.

"Iruka-sensei... I don't know the answers," he laughed, rubbing the back of his

head.

Iruka sighed then looked around for his answer sheet. He knew all these answers

that he could recite everything during an ANBU mission if he was in ANBU

but he's not so there.

When he found it, it was covered in dust!

'Wow, I may want to take this out a couple of times,' he thought, blowing the

dust off.

Handing it to Naruto, he eagerly ran back to his seat and started grading the

papers.

* * *

Sitting at the ramen stand (I forget the name. Can someone tell me, please?!)

Iruka ate his ramen quietly as Naruto stared at his. Noticing this, Iruka stopped

for a moment and asked what was the matter.

Naruto had spaced out for a moment until Iruka patted his head!

Naruto jumped off his seat and looked over at his teacher.

"Anou... Gomen. I was just... thinking," he sighed, smiling at his teacher.

Iruka nodded, but he still wasn't satisfied.

But he just let it slide.

"Anou... Iruka-sensei... what happened to your mom and dad?" Naruto

suddenly asked, playing with the fish in his ramen.

Iruka looked over at Naruto then smiled sadly.

"They died fighting the Kyuubi. The fox demon. I lived by myself for the longest

of time. But I'm ok now. I know they are watching over me in Heaven," Iruka

said, smiling down at Naruto.

"T-Then... my mom and dad could be watching me too?" Naruto asked, swirling

the ramen around in his bowl.

Iruka smiled down at his student then embraced him.

Though he didn't know Naruto's parents, he still felt that he had an obligation

to watch over him.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sure they're watching you now, hoping that you will eat the

ramen so you can become a great ninja," Iruka said, as Naruto smiled into his

teachers chest.

'I hope you're right, Iruka-sensei,' Naruto thought as he teacher let him go.

* * *

Years later, Naruto had made more friends and enemies. Most were allies of

Kohana as friends, but many other, such as Orochimaru and his sound-nins, were

the enemies. And even his best friend and rival, Sasukeâ€ Wait! This is about

his childhood. I'm rushing myself. Let's actually go back and look when Naruto

met Sasuke and talked to him.

Naruto was just walking to school, still getting the looks, just not as much as he

use to, when he bumped into someone around his age! He fell backwards, and

knocked into someone behind him! Looking up at the person towering above him,

he saw a leaf headband, black eyes that showed hardly any emotion and two

scars going down his cheeks starting from his eyes to the middle of his cheeks.

"You should say excuse me," he mumbled, holding out a hand.

Naruto took it, stood up and bowed.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking," Naruto said, looking up a bit.

But the tall young man had walked past him and walked over to the other person

Naruto bumped into. It was the little boy he met a long while ago, maybe a year.

He still had the fan on his back, but he had grown a bit more.

(Remember that Sasuke was traumatized at age 8. He's eight right now, but

still... we'll get to that in the next chapter.)

"Gomen, aniki. Taking up your time," the little boy said, rubbing the back of his

head that reminded Naruto of a peacock.

"It's alright, Sasuke. Let's get going," the big man said, taking the boy,

Sasuke's hand.

Naruto watched as they walked towards the school and suddenly remembered

that he was going to be late! Jumping to his feet, he hurried to the academy.

Walking into the room, he saw Sasuke sitting next to his seat.

'Why is he there?' Naruto thought with a frown.

But he only walked over there, many of the kids jumping around like monkeys.

He sat down on his chair and laid his head down.

"You're... that Naruto kid, right?" he head Sasuke ask.

Naruto looked up from his desk and slowly nodded.

"My brother told me about you. He said that you were always the kid to get hit,"

he said, giving him a sympathetic look,

(Sasuke? Sympathetic?! The world is gonna end!) "Does it hurt a lot?"

Naruto gave him a 'duh' look but nodded and laid his head down.

'Spoiled little rich brat. He has everything he wants and still has to pity people

under him,' Naruto thought, sniffing the tears back.

His body shook a bit, making Sasuke worry a bit.

"H-Hey. You ok, Naruto?" he asked, touching his shoulder.

Naruto slapped his hand away and nodded. Though inside he hurt badly. He

never felt pity ever so he was a bit afraid. But he would not cry in his class so

more kids could pity him. Iruka saw Naruto and walked over to him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he asked, patting his shoulder.

Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes and looked up at his teacher. He gave his

trademark grin and laugh then nodded.

"I'm good. Don't worry about me," he said, looking away.

Iruka nodded then waited for everyone to come into class.

* * *

"You're the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. You're the monster who killed Irukas'

parents," Mizuki laughed as Naruto stared at him in horror.

It all made sense now. All the hateful looks, all the abuse, everything that was

done to him wrong. It was because of the Kyuubi. Naruto shed a few tears as he

felt this strange feeling inside him.

"Why... why me?" Naruto whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks, past his

whiskers. He scratched at them, knowing these were from the Kyuubi.

"Why? WHY DAMMIT WHY?!" he screamed, about to get hit the huge

shuriken.

But Iruka got in the way and was struck in the back!

"I know how you feel, Naruto. I know the pain of loneliness. Iâ€ use to hate the

demon. And then you were bornâ€ I couldn't hate you, Naruto. I wanted to

hateâ€ but just couldn't. I saw too much of me in you. So I just learned to live

with the fact that you were the vessel," Iruka whispered, blood sliding down his

lip.

Narutos' lip quivered for a moment then started to run away, the scroll he had

stolen form the Hokages' home in hand.

Before he had stolen it, Mizuki told him that Iruka would pass him. But when he

trained until he was about to pass out, Iruka and Mizuki found him out. Mizuki

lied and tried to kill him just nowâ€ why? He always asked this question to

himself. But it was never answered. He heard the rustling of leaves, meaning

either Mizuki or Iruka was after him.

Not taking the chance, he stopped and hid behind a tree, not thinking about

anywhere else to hide.

Hearing Mizuki and Irukas' voices, he tried to block out the world. It didn't work.

So he listened.

'How could you protect that demon? He killed your only family!' Mizuki.

'Because... he isn't the demon. He's Uzumaki Naruto. He was never the Kyuubi.

He is my student and I respect him with every bit of my heart.'

Narutos' eyes widened with shock then slowly smiled, tears running down his

cheeks again.

Hearing the shuriken being taken out, he hurried and knocked Mizuki back right

when he had thrown the star.

It missed Iruka and cut a branch off the tree Iruka was leaning against!

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you!" Naruto cried, glaring at

Mizuki.

No matter what was going to happen right then, he knew that Iruka was one of

his special people that he had to protect and make sure that he was never

harmed.

"Well, little fox, I'll take you down with one hit," Mizuki sneered, holding up his

hands to make a seal.

"Urasai, baka," Naruto mumbled, holding his hands up.

With all the chakra he could manage, he cried out 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' and

many Naruto's showed up.

Mizuki's eyes widened in fear as Naruto laughed at him.

Naruto then commanded all of his clones to attack and Mizuki was almost dead!

Iruka smiled at Naruto as he walked over to him.

"I guess you have finally grown up, eh Naruto?" he asked, patting Narutos'

head, "Close you eyes, Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told and felt something wrap around his forehead!

When Iruka told him to open his eyes, he saw Iruka without his headband on

and Narutos' goggles in his hand.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pass," he said, giving him his goggled back.

Naruto could not believe it. He had pestered Iruka for his headband, but Iruka

told him no every time. But nowâ€ he couldn't help, but jump onto Iruka hugging

him tightly.

'I'm finally free of not knowing why I'm different. It hurts but stillâ€ it's a

wonderful feeling. I feel... completed. Thank you, Iruka-sensei,' Naruto thought,

hugging him even tighter.

Iruka whined a bit, telling Naruto to be careful with his wound.

And that was the day, Naruto felt finally complete.

* * *

So... how was it? Bad? Good? Please review. It took forever to type this. (sigh)

Some of the ppl may seem OOC, but I told you it would be different. I'm sorry if

it isn't the same as Naruto's actual past. I haven't seen the newest episodes, but

I've read most of the manga except for the chuunin exam. But I've seen the anime

chuunin exam. Please, don't be harsh. I've always been a baby. Anyway, please

review. Ja!

-Kei Hao Asakura


End file.
